


Hotel Time

by Ahshi



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahshi/pseuds/Ahshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hotel Time

"Could you all be quiet for a moment?" Amadeus pointed to the phone. "I'm calling him now."

Silence fell as the others directed their attention.

The bellhop goobs who were tending to the front desk in the foyer settled down a little behind the counter, but were still curious and looked over.

A small voice came from the speakers.

"Hello!"

"Ah, Luigi! Glad you're available. I was just going to let you know that we have decided to head on over to the hotel a bit earlier. Elvin was more than happy to help us settle in, so everything has been quite fine so far."

"Well—," Luigi sighed. "I guess I found that out myself! I was also going to visit earlier to see if I could help out with anything... and-a then I got there and... there was nothing!" He laughed. "It was just gone! The entire mansion! You really were not-a kidding about the whole illusion thing. Boy, I was so confused."

"You're much too nice." Amadeus smiled slightly. "I appreciate you wanting to help, and- yes, we figured the mansion would be gone by now." He looked up and at the others for a brief moment, then shifted his gaze away again, making them ever so slightly antsy to know what was happening.

"So all of you will be arriving soon?"

"Yeah, I'm-a coming right now! But..." He groaned. "Ah, heck. I know I told you guys I'd bring everyone one of these days so we'd finally be able to meet together, but it's just so..." His voice trailed off. "It's been-a REALLY busy. So it's only me this time. I'm sorry. one of these days, I promise—"

"Don't stress yourself out, now." Amadeus snapped. "You're sorry for things that couldn't matter less. I can assure you that it's perfectly fine if they don't have the time to visit. After all, we know what it's like to be busy."

"And before we know it, there's not gonna be anyone alive who wants to visit us..." Lindsey muttered quietly, but shut up upon receiving a stern look from Amadeus. The ghosts were now together, hovering around the phone to hear the other end better. The triplets sat side by side and murmured to each other.

_"...I'm just bored, y'know..."_

_"...life happens. It's probably going to be okay..."_

_"...life can't happen if you're already dead..."_

_"...ginny I'm gonna kill you..."_

_"...are you sure about that...?"_

_"...guys...shhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

"What did he say?" Dr. Potter whispered politely, floating forward while fixing his glasses to look up. Amadeus covered the phone to speak, but heard another small "Hello?" come from under his hand so he removed it.

"Gee, you're awfully quiet today," Luigi joked lightheartedly.

"O-oh. My bad... you can take it—" Dr. Potter gestured to the device.

"Wait, Dr. Potter? Hello! Nice that you're here too!"

" _IM_ here, too, dude! Can't believe you'd forget about me like that!" Gloria retorted sarcastically.

Everyone else chimed in, announcing their presence and saying hello.

Luigi said something small but wasn't able to be heard, so Serpci shushed them and took the phone from Amadeus.

"It's rather hard to hear you, we kind of have to be quiet."

"I'm on-a speaker though, right?"

"On... speaker?" She turned to Amadeus and whispered, "Is... is this a speaker? I thought it was called a phone?"

"Did you press the button with the megaphone on it? That should-a fix it be **CAUSE IT MAKES IT LOUDER SO YOU CAN HEAR-"**

Everyone cringed at the volume, and Amadeus immediately took it back and turned it down.

"Oooookaaay! There we go!" He held it awkwardly out in front of him as if it were a bomb. "We can hear you _just fine_ now. Also, I believe I'm starting to regret not asking Morty for help on using this."

"You didn't-a do that? You know he's good with that type of stuff."

"That's just what happens when yer pride is bigger than yer forehead, Amadeus, " King Macfrights called out from around the corner, wheeling a box cart and opening a door to let it pass through.

The sound of Clem howling with laughter came from the hallway, which faded as the door shut.

Amadeus turned back to face the others and simply let out an exaggerated sigh to see that they were trying to hide their smiles.

For being the only person allowed to talk to Amadeus like that, Macfrights sure as hell milked it.

"A-ny-ways!" Luigi began, doing his best to hold himself together, "I'll be there in a bit-a, guys! I'm— _**wAAAAAHHH!"**_

A couple seconds of silence. They all exchanged quick glances.

"You alright?" Gloria asked, the slightest bit concerned.

 _"Mama mia!"_ He huffed, "Polterpup scared the heck outta me! _Whew!_ Doggy, don't-a jump out of the dashboard like that..." He tried to scold Polterpup in a half-serious tone. "Oh, whatever! You're-a too cute to be angry at, you know that?" The spectral barks echoed through the speakers.

"You're bringing your dog?" The triplets asked all at once, sounding excited.

"You're bringing your dog." Amadeus repeated, sounding devastated.

"Yeah, I guess so. I told them to stay back at home but of course, there isn't-a much that you can make a ghost dog do. I didn't even know they were in here! But anyway. I was saying that I'm-a so excited to see you guys! And everyone! And, er, I guess whoever's listening to this."

"It's just us few right now, the others are finishing up and whatnot." Dr. Potter responded.

"Yes. They're off doing whatever they need to do." Amadeus looked around. "Uhm. Well, he was just here, I don't know where he went," He mumbled partially to himself. "Does anyone know where Stewa-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, there was a flash of blue and gray and the phone was ripped right out of his hands.

 _"BWAHAHAHA!"_ Captain Fishook cackled as he flew up and out of reach. Sitting on top, Steward held the phone to his mouth. Putting on his trademark customer service voice, he started. **_"Welcome to The Last Crack Shack! What kinda crack would you like to purchase today?"_**

"...Steward?"

As he recognized the voice his boisterous demeanor instantly dissipated. He let out a nervous laugh. "H-hah! Luigi, it's you! I thought this was... someone else- please don't tell me you're with your friends right now."

"Nope! It's-a me only."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Alright, that's enough from you." Amadeus lifted a hand and levitated the phone, bringing it back to him, but not before bopping Fishook hard on the nose to which he made a small yelp and recoiled a bit.

"Don't pay those morons any mind." Serpci shook her head.

"Well _excuse me_ , snake lady." Fishook jeered jokingly, holding his hook over his snout.

"Luigi, i'm 2 seconds away from filleting this bastard. We'll see you soon."

A collection of farewells came from the rest.

"Okie-dokie! See you guys!" He pressed the hang up button to end the call.

After putting the phone down, he looked over and noticed Polterpup now curled up on the other seat.

Giving them a few soft pats on the head, they wagged their tail a little and closed their eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
